


Орфей-7951

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Background Case, Drama, M/M, Schrödinger!AU, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Написано на Артллоуин-2017День 1: Привет с того света





	Орфей-7951

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Артллоуин-2017  
> День 1: Привет с того света
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://beeandarkashaentertainmen.diary.ru/p213763201.htm)  
>    
> 

Его схватили у самой двери. Сработала сигнализация. И подскочившие тут же охранники, больно ударив под дых, вывернули за спину руки. Кто-то из посетителей ойкнул, кто-то судорожно вжался в кресло, а кто-то подтаскивал к себе кадку с цветком. Секретарь, отложив пилочку, с невозмутимым лицом, потянулась к телефону.

— Без паники, господа! Без паники! — мягкий голос владельца «Персефоны» прокатился по коридору. — Проводите мистера Соло ко мне, пожалуйста. И помягче. Он наш почетный гость. — В голосе слышалась улыбка. — Женевьев, организуй, пожалуйста, всем посетителям угощение за это маленькое недопонимание.

Охранники хмыкнули и пихнули в спину, чтобы прямо стоял и не горбился. Наполеон устало выдохнул. Из динамиков вновь зажурчал Чайковский, что-то из нового. Кажется, прошлогоднего. Соло попробовал оглядеться — уютный интерьер с рядом мягких кресел для посетителей, целая галерея новых и повторенных старых шедевров — и тут же получил тычок в бок. Охранник цокнул и впихнул Наполеона в зеркальный лифт. Чайковский следовал за ними по пятам.

Кабинет владельца «Персефоны» — мир, выкрашенный в пастельные тона, — находился на третьем этаже. Дверь была приоткрыта. Охранник, не церемонясь, толкнул Наполеона в ее сторону. Отчего, успев краем глаза заметить пару служащих, Соло влетел в кабинет. Он покачнулся, едва не упал на колени, но устоял.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Соло. — Альберт Бекер улыбался тепло и мягко. Он был под стать своему кабинету, и выглядел скорее как добрый фермер, чем бизнесмен. И его ярко-оранжевый галстук совершенно не подходил к костюму. — Что-нибудь выпьете? Кофе, чай или покрепче?

— Добрый день. — Наполеон коротко улыбнулся, кивнул и сел, приняв молчаливое приглашение. — Чай был бы кстати, благодарю.

— Прекрасно. Я тоже обычно предпочитаю чай. Более того, — мистер Бекер подошел к простому комоду и открыл дверцы, — я предпочитаю готовить его сам. — Он достал пару простых чашек молочного цвета, пузатый заварник и задумчиво погладил подбородок, перебирая сорта чая. — Что-нибудь из привычного? Эрл Грей? Или, быть может, предпочтете пуэр? У меня несколько видов, а по вам… — Мистер Бекер обернулся, разглядывая с сочувствием Наполеона. — Потому что вам не помешала бы дополнительная энергия.

— Эрл Грей. — Наполеон сцепил пальцы. В последний раз он спал по-человечески с месяц назад. Соло прикрыл глаза, вздохнув, на мгновение вспоминая. Это была последняя ночь перед миссией. Последняя ночь с Ильей, а потом… Наполеон резко выдохнул, зачесал пятерней растрепавшиеся волосы и встретил печальный и понимающий взгляд мистер Бекера. Соло отвел взгляд. Стены кабинета были совершенно пусты: ни дарственных грамот, ни писем от правительства и осчастливленных граждан, ни вырезок из статей о новом прекрасном мире, ни новых шедевров.

— Классика никогда не выходит из моды. — Владелец «Персефоны» вытащил коробочку с чаем, открыл крышку и глубоко вздохнул. — Старый добрый Эрл Грей. Вы же знаете, мистер Соло, что есть несколько версий, как в Британии появился этот сорт чая? В двух из них это был подарок отца за спасенную жизнь сына.

— А в двух других просто счастливая случайность, — пожал плечами Наполеон.

— Мне нравятся все варианты. — Мистер Бекер высыпал заварку в чайник и залил его кипятком. — Пока вы поднимались, я позаботился о горячей воде. Подумал, что вы не откажется от чая.

— И оказались правы, — Наполеон в упор посмотрел на владельца «Персефоны» и тот благосклонно кивнул.

— Обычно я просто знаю, что нужно людям.

— Хорошее качество для бизнесмена.

— Совершенно верно. Более того, я позволю себе несколько похвастаться, так как я знал, что вы придете ко мне, о некоторых деталях я уже позаботился заранее.

Наполеон хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку мягкого кресла — впервые за месяц он был защищен толстыми стенами, куда не совали свой нос ни разведки, ни правительство, ни журналисты — и все же не смог расслабиться. Поняв, что вцепился в подлокотники, Наполеон сделал глубокий вдох. Кончики пальцев покалывало.

— И я не имею в виду, мистер Соло, — Альберт Бекер поставил перед ним чашечку с ароматным горячим чаем, — что как-либо причастен к смерти вашего напарника. Поверьте, мне бесконечно жаль. И не такими способами я желал бы, чтобы люди уверялись в моей правоте.

— Но смерть — это тот повод, из-за которого люди обращаются к вам.

Мистер Бекер понимающе улыбнулся.

— Люди приходят ко мне, как к врачу. Они ведь идут к дантисту, когда их мучает боль. Они обращаются к адвокатам, когда у них появляются проблемы. Люди остаются наедине с собой только тогда, когда они счастливы. Только в этом случае нет нужды в разных специалистах.

— Только цены у вас серьезнее, чем у адвокатов. — Наполеон осторожно потянулся за чаем. Он старался контролировать руки, чтобы те не дрожали. И все же чашка звякнула о блюдце.

— Вы не представляете, мистер Соло, как я рад течению нашего разговора. Вы уж простите мне это лирическое отступление. Но я не могу не вспоминать нашу первую встречу. — Мистер Бекер отсалютовал чашкой и, довольно вздохнув, сделал глоток. Наполеон слабо улыбнулся, признавая его правоту. — И то изменение, которое произошло с вами… Я часто говорю об этом, мистер Соло, и, думаю, буду повторять из раза в раз, потому что это единственный пункт политики компании, который я не собираюсь пересматривать. Если бы у каждого была легкая возможность воскресить дорогого человека, во что бы превратился в наш мир? А ведь некоторые бы хотели воскресить врагов, чтобы поквитаться. Глупый расход сил компании. Поэтому цена определенно должна быть заоблачной. К тому же у нас есть грантовая программа, в рамках которой мы рассматриваем просьбы о бесплатном воскрешении. Каждый случай индивидуален. Да, в самом начале мы вернули миру гениев прошлого, и теперь Рембрандт, Чайковский, Леонардо да Винчи, Микеланджело и другие создают новые великие шедевры. И теперь весь мир может из первых рук познакомиться с историей. Можно сказать, это была рекламная кампания. И все же я создал «Персефону» для обычных людей.

Наполеон обхватил ладонями горячую чашку. Там, за толстыми стенами, выкрашенными в простой цвет, второй день лил дождь, и холодная весна выматывала каждым порывом ветра.

— И какова будет моя цена? — С сожалением Наполеон отставил чашку и выпрямился, вздернув подбородок.

Альберт Бекер покачал головой.

— В точности как мой упрямый сын, — он улыбнулся. — Простите сентиментального старика. Мой сын, мой Кит, тоже вот так же храбрится, когда ожидает, что за какую-нибудь мелочь я отлучу его от дома или что он там рисует в своей голове. Вы, наверное, думаете, что я потребую данных об АНКЛ, ЦРУ или, быть может, отправлю вас в путь за золотыми яблоками гесперид? — Наполеон выгнул бровь. — Так уж вышло, что это все у меня есть и даже больше. — Мистер Бекер вздохнул. Он поднял папку со стола, погладил сгиб большим пальцем и протянул ее Наполеону. — Считайте это подарком.

Соло замер, сглотнул и принял папку. «Орфей-7951», — значилось на обложке. Он бросил взгляд на мистера Бекера и крепче сжал плотный картон.

— Открывайте, мистер Соло, — добродушно подтолкнул владелец «Персефоны». — Конечно, вы бы не прошли по грантовой программе. Быть может, пришлось подождать пару лет, пока рассмотрят вашу ситуацию. Но даже тогда… — Он вздохнул. — Я позволил себе сделать вам этот подарок.

Подрагивающими руками Наполеон открыл папку: это было его личное дело, данные Ильи, фотографии. Соло взял одну и медленно выдохнул.

— Здесь ваши дела, полная информация, которая есть у «Персефоны». Прочитайте, каждая буква важна. Поэтому если заметите важные пробелы, говорите. Следом идет контракт…

— Почему вы не воскресили свою жену, мистер Бекер? — Наполеон прижал выскальзывающие документы к коленям.

— Моя прелестная Элеонора добровольно ушла из жизни. Это был осознанный шаг, с которым я не могу спорить. В конце концов, мы можем возвращать с того света людей, но пока не способны избавить их от боли и излечить от страшных болезней. Мы даже не научились скреплять документы, как следует, — мистер Бекер вздохнул и подхватил выпавшую фотографию. Наполеон знал ее. Он мог закрыть глаза и представить ее в точности до последней детали. Тогда, в Стамбуле, он подловил момент, стащив фотоаппарат Ильи, и сделал пару снимков Угрозы за шахматами. — Я также позволил себе подготовить для вас гостевую комнату, — продолжил мистер Бекер. — Сами понимаете, за стенами «Персефоны» не действует защита от разных разведок, жуликов, даже от журналистов. Ведь, если не ошибаюсь, вы слишком увлеклись в своей мести и были отстранены от работы. К тому же вам будет нужно время, чтобы ознакомиться со всеми данными. И для этого у нас есть несколько комнат тишины, где клиенты вдали от мира могут привести мысли в порядок. Торопить я не буду.

— А в этих гостевых комнатах есть ванна? — откашлялся Наполеон. От волнения он не мог сосредоточиться на буквах.

— Конечно же, мистер Соло, конечно. Мы даже поможем вам с гардеробом, — мистер Бекер добродушно улыбнулся. — Женевьев вас лично проводит.

— Спасибо. — Прижимая папку к себе, Наполеон встал. — А как…

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, — Бекер подошел к Наполеону и аккуратно вложил в нагрудный карман потрепанной куртки фотографию. — У нас есть образцы тканей мистера Курякина, есть пробы его крови. И то, как он погиб, конечно же, помешает нам только чуть-чуть. Не волнуйтесь об этом. Почитайте контракт. И подпишите его. — Не глядя, Бекер взял ручку со стола и вложил ее в карман к фотографии.

— Не кровью? — горько усмехнулся Наполеон.

— Не кровью, — мистер Бекер по-отечески сжал плечо Соло. В дверь вежливо постучали. Владелец «Персефоны» вздохнул, вглядываясь в глаза Наполеона. — Вы стали совсем другим человеком, мистер Соло. Все-таки я не могу этого не сказать. Согласитесь же, когда в жизни появляется что-то дорогое, любимое, ради чего можно спуститься и в ад, все вокруг меняется?

Наполеон коротко улыбнулся, ощущая, как где-то в солнечном сплетении колючей проволокой сворачивается что-то мерзкое, тянущееся. 

— А как… — вновь повторил он. Наполеон чувствовал, как за спиной бесшумно открылась дверь. Он мог представить, как Женевьев привычной тенью замерла на пороге.

— На самом деле все просто. — Мистер Бекер мягко прикоснулся к груди Наполеона, положил ладонь на его сердце. — Все здесь, мистер Соло, все здесь. Не нужно отправляться в путешествие, искать вход на тот свет. И рай, и ад, и чистилище — все здесь. — Наполеон сглотнул. Сердце билось нервно, и казалось, что мистер Бекер и об этом прекрасно знает. 

Наполеон прикрыл глаза, сделал вдох, успокаиваясь. Он доберется до Ильи — обязательно доберется. Приятное с полезным, как высказался Уэверли. Приятное с полезным, повторил Наполеон, открывая глаза. Он кивнул и отправился следом за Женевьев.


End file.
